


The Red Prince

by VahlkraiAuclair



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Maverick is a secret softie, Scars, The VK are family, Their parents are assholes, Tsunderes, Uncontrolled Magic, i love ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VahlkraiAuclair/pseuds/VahlkraiAuclair
Summary: The Red Queen's son has joined the VK's and gets a rare opportunity to go to Auradon Prep. With preppy princesses, fairy godmothers and handsome princes- a particular handsome soon-to-be king that swiftly snatches the attention of a small 'Red Prince'.





	1. Fated Meetings

Once upon a time, long, long ago, well, 20 years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people, and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood, no magic, no wi-fi, no way out. Or so I thought...hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened.

Prince Ben nervously fiddled with his clothes, wincing when Lumiere said "Ah! ah! Arm." He cleared his throat to catch his parents attention when they walked in, pasting on a smile as he was really good at that. "Mom. Dad." Belle lightly curtseyed to him with a pleasant smile, making him relax slightly. Adam grinned at him "16! And already going to be king? Just yesterday you were a baby."

Ben straightened up some and said "Yes. And I've already chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Everytime I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned." Beast instantly frowned "The children of our sworn enemies?! Here! Among us!"

Ben sighed and continued on "Yes. And I've already chosen the first five."

Adam stepped forwards a bit but Belle grabbed his arm "I gave you a second chance." She then turned to Ben "Who are they?" The teenager cleared his throat "Cruella De Vil… Jafar… Evil Queen… Maleficent… and the Red Queen." Lumiere yelped and accidentally pricked him with the needle. Beast all but growled out "The red queen?! She has killed dozens! Nearly thousands! She is the worst villain in the land!"

"Dad! Hear me out! Please!"

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!"

"Their children are innocent!" Ben screamed angrily over his father's shouts. The teen took a calming breath "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad? Mom?" Adam ran a hand down his face before nodding in agreement.

"I suppose their children are innocent."

* * *

Mal was currently spray painting her symbol for their gang and smirked as she tossed the can behind her before heading off to meet with her friends. Jay was doing the same with his own version and pocketed a few things as he raced to catch up with Mal. Evie was play flirting with some poor sap who she easily abandoned to be with her friends. Carlos was wreaking havoc as usual, kicking and taking things as he pleased.

Then there was Maverick, a handsome boy with blood red hair that reached his shoulders and matching eyes. He was fairly pale with a beauty mark underneath his left eye, smaller than the rest and of lithe build. Maverick wore a white worn leather vest with red stitching and a red bleeding heart on his chest, black fishnet shirt underneath, black pants with red stitching and a pair of deep red combat boots with black hearts on the sides.

He was casually shuffling his deck of playing cards, people around him moving out of the way on their own.

This was the Queen of Hearts son.

Maverick grinned at his friends when he made it to their meeting place "Having a party without me?~" Mal opened her mouth to give some kind of snappy comeback but was cut off "Oh! I'm glad you're all here finally~" Her mother, Maleficent, called out as she had her henchmen surround them. Maverick frowned as he turned to face her with an eyebrow raised, a hand on his hip in a sassy stance.

"I've got great news.~" She said with a sneaky smile on her face "You five have been chosen to go to a different school… in Auradon." Maverick didn't try running off like Carlos, Jay and Evie did. He did however scrunch his nose up in disgust and crossed his arms "Hell no."

Mal had a rare moment of agreeing with him and nodded "Yeah mom. I'm not going to some prissy boarding school."

Maleficent sighed and beckoned her closer "Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. Mal.. You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy." Mal stamped her foot childishly "What? Mom!" Maleficent snapped her head towards her daughter and stared her almost angrily in the eyes, her eyes an eerie bright green. Mal stood up to her for all of a minute before sighing and looking away "Fine!"

Maverick threw his hands up in the air "Yeah? Well I still say hell no!" Maleficent smirk with an absolutely wicked gleam in her eyes "You're mother already agreed.~ You wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you?" The small boy's arms slowly fell back down to his side, he bit his lip and looked away angrily "...Fine." The others looked at him in surprise at how quickly he agreed but Mal and Evie had worried looks on their faces. Jay and Carlos looked at the girls then shared a confused/suspicious look between them.

Carlos placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder calmingly as he asked "I heard that they allow dogs in Auradon..?" Maverick zoned out from the rest of the conversation, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Jay stood at his other side and placed a hand on his other shoulder as well, Mal moved to stand in front of him. As much as they butted heads, she was still his friend. Evie came up behind him and hugged him, propping her chin on his shoulder.

Maleficent still had a wicked look in her eyes, like the cat who just caught the canary.

* * *

Mary-Elizabeth screamed his name from where she was perched in her 'throne', which was really just an old chair decorated with fabrics. Maverick twitched at the scream, halfway between flinching or screaming back, before making his way into the room and kneeling. The Red Queen smiled delightedly at his obedience and giggled to herself "Oh goodie! Now, my little subject, I need you to get me that wand. Tomorrow. Understand?!" In her hands she held her old scepter that was a heart on a golden rod with jagged edges. Maverick eyed it fearfully before bowing his head "Yes, mother-"

"What was that?!"

"M-My queen."

* * *

Maverick seemed to be in a bad mood so the rest gave him some space, especially the civilians who expected him to become just like his mother. Maverick sighed irritatedly when another person inched around him and tossed his bag in the trunk before climbing inside of back. Evie joined him shortly "What did your mother say?"

Maverick gave a low whine and dropped his head into his hands "I have to get the wand for her. Tonight." Evie gasped, having thought that Maleficent and The Red Queen were working together. "How are you going to manage that?" Maverick shook his head "I'm not and she knows it… That's why she gave me the job, to see me scramble and fail." He was like the mouse that his sadistic predator of a mother had yet to kill off. Evie scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

They may seem close to others but they really were just friends, Evie was his best friend and practically a sister to him. The whole crew was like his family.

Just a few seconds later Carlos came diving into the car with a wide grin, Jay and Mal following him more calmly. Maverick pasted on a smile and teased Carlos about his mother as the door was closed and the car started. The boys all looked at each other before diving for the candy, Evie rolled her eyes at them and casually grabbed some. Maverick shoved Carlos' face away when the teen opened his mouth to show him the food he'd been eating.

Suddenly Evie yelled "Guys! Look!" Maverick's interest was peaked at the shout and he ignored the guys to look out the window instead. He watched in awe while the others panicked as the driver went through the barrier in a swirl of golden magic. Maverick grinned real wide "Magic.~" He teased the others as he wiggled his fingers at them. Mal flushed and glared at him before turning away with a huff, Jay just shoved him to one side with a laugh.

* * *

Once they arrived there was a whole band waiting for them, Maverick looked around stunned as he got out. Not even paying an ounce of attention to the other boy's who were fighting over who got what. The fairy godmother smiled happily at them "Welcome to Auradon!~ Now if you'll please leave everything how you found it. And by that I mean leave it." Maverick snickered at his friends, Jay looked smitten by the fairy godmother's daughter and was grinning 'charmingly' at her.

Maverick then caught sight of the prince and felt his breath almost leave him, he was simply gorgeous. The red prince snapped his eyes away quickly before he could be called out on it but saw Evie's knowing look from beside him. He lightly elbowed her in the side with a blush and a frown.

There was no way that he was going to fall for some stupid pretty boy.

Ben froze briefly as he looked over the five new students, his eyes landing on the handsome redhead. He cleared his throat nervously, his mouth suddenly feeling dry "It's good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." He watched fascinated at the blush that travelled across the male's face and down his neck. He nearly missed what was said next, Audrey pushed herself forward after a moment and introduced herself. He cleared his throat and said "Yep. My.. girlfriend." He caught the brief disappointment that crossed the smaller male's face before it covered up.

Ben felt a bit of hope but it was quickly squashed away, his father would disown him if he came out as homosexual. He gave a brief sigh before stepping forward and shaking their hands.

"It is so, so, so good to finally me-... meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate?" He paused to ask when he got to Carlos, "As the day our two peoples began to heal." He paused when he got to Maverick and stared into his beautiful eyes for a moment. Ben cleared his throat and moved on quickly to Evie with a polite smile.

Maverick quipped as he crossed his arms "Or the day that they show five people where the bathrooms are." Ben laughed and scratched the back of his head "A bit too much?" Maverick rose an eyebrow at him before smirking "More than a bit." Ben flushed slightly and gestured to the building "Well... Shall we?" Audrey shot him a dirty look before following after Ben, wrapping an arm around him possesively. Evie grabbed Mavericks arm to put a bit of distance between them and the group, saying excitedly "I think he likes you!" Maverick rose an eyebrow at her "Are you blind? Besides we literally just met."

"It could be love at first sight!"

"Never."

* * *

That night found the girls sneaking into the boy's room for a meeting. Carlos was busy playing a video game, Jay was going through his daily loot and Maverick was tuning a guitar that he suddenly had. Mal chalked it down to it having been in the room and left it at that. She was just happy to see the excited smile on the small male's face.

Maverick strummed a few notes before noticing that they were in the room "Hey MalPal.~" He called out to both annoy her and call her to attention. Mal sent him an annoyed look before saying "Okay, let's go over our plan for tonight."

They all gathered around the computer that Jay stole and Mal commanded "Evie. Mirror." The bluenette smiled and pulled the mirror out quickly "Right. Magic mirror on the... in my hand, where does fairy godmother's wand... stand?" The mirror changed and Maverick leaned over her shoulder to see that it was locked away in The Museum of Cultural History.

Mal grinned wickedly as she stood up and rushed to get to the door, eager to just finish this job. "Great. Let's go."

While they were peeking through the windows into the museum Maverick snickered and teased "It that your mother's spinning wheel Mallie?~" Mal glared at him before clearing her throat and saying "Magic spindle, do not linger Make my victim prick a finger." Jay laughed next, muffling it with his hand "Impressive." He said when nothing happened, Carlos grinned and nodded "Yeah, I got chills." Mal levelled all of them with a glare before saying "Fine. Prick the finger, prick it deep. Send my enemy off to sleep."

And with that the guard stood up and poked the tip of his finger on the spindle before collapsing with a yawn.

Mal smiled victoriously and went to open the door next but Jay stopped her "Wait. Stand back." Maverick grinned and ran his hand over the doorknob, his palm briefly glowing red with magic. Mal grinned and gestured for the others to stand back, when Jay took a lunge at the door it suddenly swung open. Making the athletic teen skid across the ground with a pained groan. Maverick chuckled and winked at Jay as he walked past with a bounce in his step, dodging around the swipe for his foot from the fallen male. Mal and the others were also laughing as they hurried up the stairs, Evie yelling teasingly for Jay to hurry up.

Maverick paused in a room that was dedicated to his mother, he shivered at the life-size statue of her. She was standing in her full glory, decked out in a fancy red, black and white gown with a golden crown sitting on top of her head. Mary-Elizabeth was holding a similar septer to the one she had now though the replica was much more dangerous. The room was decorated with red silks and large playing cards. The teen took in a shaky breath before hurrying out of the room to follow the others.

He ran into Mal, who was doing much the same with her own Mother's room, and hugged her. Taking a deep calming breath, Mal held him close as well but didn't question him about it. That was what he liked about Mal, she never asked and just offered you what she could give.

The red prince took a step back and sighed lightly, hating the effect his own mother had on him. "Let's… Let's catch up with the others." Mal nodded, looking like she was also pulling herself together.

Evie stood at the bottom of the staircase and watched them for a moment with a smile before saying "Come on! We need to hurry!" Mal nodded and stood straighter as she rushed up the stairs, Maverick stopped to give Evie a weak smile before following. When they got up to the wand Jay and Carlos were waiting for them, Maverick inched closer and slowly reached out for it. Mal opened for mouth to warn him but it was too late.

The small redhead went flying across the room and bounced off of the wall. Maverick felt his breathing pick up with the sound of the siren, he had failed. Again.

Fuck.

Evie picked him up off of the floor and all but dragged him out of the building "We gotta go! Now!" He allowed her to do so and even obediently followed the other two boys to the dorm room, his head full of buzzing thoughts. Jay and Carlos tried to talk to him but he just laid down like he was going to sleep. Once the others were asleep however he snuck out the window, rushing off into the surrounding forests. 


	2. Mary

Maverick couldn't seem to get his heart to stop pounding in his ears as he raced into the woods, tears streaking down his face rapidly. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision just as he'd bumped into someone else.

The teen cursed his luck as he just curled up in a ball, his ears were starting to ring and he really didn't want to pass out. Maverick was suddenly pulled into a pair of warm, safe arms and a voice broke through his panicked thoughts "Calm down… Can you hear me..? What's…Um, what's your favorite color?" Maverick paused at the unusual question and couldn't help the startled laugh that escaped him "C-Color?" He looked up and met the beautiful turquoise eyes of Ben.

The handsome boy smiled charmingly at the laugh he gotten and pulled him a bit closer as it seemed to be helping "Yes.~ Mine is red." Maverick took a calming breath and decided to just roll with it "B-Blue…" Ben rose an eyebrow at that, having expected his to be red as well. "Okay… Hm. Tell me something about yourself. Something no one else knows."

Maverick bit his lip "My… My middle name is Mary." Ben frowned in confusion "Mary?" Maverick hid his face in his hands "My Q-.. mother is kind of full of herself." Ben raised an eyebrow at the slip up, it sounded like he was going to call her something else.. He plastered on a smile when the redhead finally looked up and said teasingly "Now mine is going to sound normal.~ It's Florian." Maverick rolled his eyes but a small smile was still on his face "How royal."

Ben flushed slightly with an embarrassed laugh, he watched the male for a second before asking "So... What happened?" Maverick shrugged and said defensively "Just family stuff. What about you? Why are you in the middle of the forest?" Ben scratched the back of his neck nervously "Can't a guy just take a midnight stroll?" Maverick snorted and stood up out of his arms, feeling cold as soon as he did so "I suppose so.~ Can I join on this walk, I could use one."

Ben watched as he swept his silky red hair out of his eyes and said a bit distractedly "Yeah, sure." Maverick raised a hand to his mouth and hid a chuckle poorly before sweeping a hand outward "After you Princey."

Ben and Maverick walked around until almost sunlight before making their way back to the school so they could get ready. What they hadn't expected was for them to run into the VKs along the way. Maverick groaned as Mal crossed her arms with a disappointed look and Evie smile great big. Ben cleared his throat nervously "U-Um… Good morning." Maverick just gave a little half-hearted wave. Jay and Carlos rolled their eyes at him though you could see behind that the lingering worry for their brother. Maverick stepped forward and hugged them both, a soft apology escaping under his breath.

Evie rushed to join them while Mal gave Ben one last dirty look before joining in the group hug as well.

The prince smiled slightly, it was obvious that they had all been worried for him. It was heartwarming to see all of them get along so well, they were like their own little family.

* * *

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?"

Maverick gave the fairy godmother an unimpressed look as he answered dully "C. Give it a bottle." The woman smiled at him as if he were stupid which just made his mood worse "Correct. Again." Carlos shouldered him playfully and teased, "You're on fire, man!" Mal rolled her eyes at them and said with a smirk, "He's just picking the ones that sound the least fun."

"Ooooh!" Jay and Carlos corused with matching grins.

Maverick was tempted to shove them into each other so that they'd bump heads. Before he could bring himself to act on that impulse though someone walked into the room, she was shielding her face from them but Maverick recognized her as the fairy godmother's daughter. Jane 'eep'ed when she made eye contact with one of the VKs and Maverick snorted. Jay tried to stand so that he could flirt with the painfully shy girl but Maverick pulled him back down into his chair. Jay smirked at him and pulled him into a headlock, Maverick slipped out of it and shoved him into Carlos with a chuckle. Carlos nearly fell out of his chair and yelled "Hey!" Before shoving Jay the other direction.

Fairy godmother cleared her throat "Hem-hem! Boys! I am gonna encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."

Maverick crossed his arms "Ha, hilarious. No."

* * *

The next day found Maverick sitting by himself at lunch strumming on his new guitar, he used to have one back home but his mother had smashed it. He closed his eyes and hummed lowly, coming up with the melody as he played. "Have you ever thought about joining band?" Maverick opened his eyes to find Ben standing in front of him and rose an eyebrow "You mean the marching band?" Ben nodded as he sat down at the table.

Maverick laughed and spun around in his seat to face him, resting his guitar next to him "I don't think so Princey.~ Not sure if you noticed but my style is a bit different than theirs." Ben hummed in thought as he picked at his food "How about you start your own band then?" Maverick paused from where he'd been about to eat his own food "The school would let me do that?" Ben shrugged with a smile "Why not? It's just harmless fun.~"

Maverick grinned and stood up excitedly "I might just do that." He grabbed his guitar and started walking away "Thank you Princey!" Ben was a little bummed that he left so quickly but was also happy that he seemed so genuinely excited.

Evie sighed as she watched Maverick race off, Mal had just convinced Ben to go eat lunch with him. She had convinced the VK to help her get the two together, Maverick deserved to be happy too! Evie turned to the others and shook her head "He left." Mal rose an eyebrow "Why?" Evie shrugged and sat down with a huff "I don't know. He just raced off suddenly."

Ben leaned against the tree that Evie had been peeking around and casually said "Probably because he found his friends were skipping out on him." The VKs jerked around to face him and Mal quickly said "Please don't tell him!" Ben sighed and moved to sit next to them, "Fine. If you guys tell me why you lied."

They all looked at each other uncertainly before Jay blurted out "We're planning a surprise for him." Mal instantly jumped on that train of thought "Yeah! It's almost his birthday and we want to do something special. You know… Now that we actually can." She gestured around at the school as if to say now that they were in Auradon.

Ben relaxed and nodded "Okay. Next time let me know.~ And Maverick went to the principal's office to ask if he could start a band." Evie grinned happily and clapped a few times "Good for him!" Ben smiled at her before turning and walking away, his mind already racing on what he could get for Maverick. As a friend of course.

The prince shook his head to clear his thoughts, he didn't understand why he felt so attached to the smaller male.

* * *

Maverick was practically bouncing down the halls as he posted the ad for his band all over the walls. He had called the band 'Core' as a callback to a song he'd already written called 'Rotten to the Core'. He chuckled to himself when he spotted that Mal had spray painted 'Core' with a bleeding heart underneath it across the lockers.

His good mood didn't last long though as he was pushed into those same lockers by a group of small minded jocks. They high-fived and laughed at him, Maverick pushed himself away from the lockers with a noise of disgust when he realized he was covered in paint. He gave a soft disappointed noise at the ruined sign before turning around to glare at the jocks.

They grinned brightly at him and Chad said belittlingly "What's wrong short stack?~" Maverick gave a harsh laugh and stepped up in his face, or at least he tried to. "Oh yeah? You're just a high school has been waiting to happen! A future gas station attendant." Chad pushed him backwards and Maverick growled under his breath but tried to hold back his anger. These weren't kids from the isle.

"Ew, get away from me faggot!" Maverick paused at the actual sting he felt from that comment, Chad smirked victoriously "What's wrong? Did I strike a nerve? You're just some unwanted queer from the isle with friends that won't even sit by him! You're nothing but a villain and a creep!"

Maverick bowed his head so that they wouldn't see his eyes glow "Get away from me." When he didn't hear them walk away he yelled "GO!" One of Chad's friends suddenly punched him in the face, making the smaller male stumble into the lockers. He kept his face down as he felt his magic rise up angrily with his temper. There was another punch and he heard Chad's obnoxious laughter before he warned the others to stop.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Jay suddenly pushed his way through the crowd when his eyes landed on Maverick though he turned sharply to the jocks. Fists already balled angrily, ready to strike against something. Maverick and Carlos grabbed his arms to keep him from hitting anyone as Chad egged him on, Maverick glared at him with his eyes still blazing "Shut the fuck up." Chad flinched back away from him in his fear and watched as the tree disappeared in a swirl of rose petals.

Jay ranted and raved the entire time they were in their room, which was for at least an hour because Maverick sealed the doors until the girls got there. Then Mal joined in, throwing around curses and threats with Jay as Carlos and Evie helped the redhead get cleaned up. Maverick sighed tiredly "Please just stop. We can't do anything about it anyways, we're probationary students."

The two slowed their pace and fell silent, Maverick held his arms out for them with a few tears in his eyes "Please..?" They instantly surrounded him and he relaxed into the hugs gratefully.

"Why didn't you kick his ass?" Jay asked after a moment and Maverick looked away, sorry that he had worried his friends over this "It's not the same. They're not kids from the isle." Jay sighed and rested his hands on the male's shoulders "Look. That doesn't mean you can let them get away with this, just take it easy on them. And no magic." He tacked on after a second, knowing how much damage his friend could do.

Maverick rolled his eyes "Fine."

"I'm serious if you come back with a bruise again I'll take care of it."

Maverick nodded in understanding, still not looking at himhe pulled away from them. He laid down on his bed, so far school has been exactly like his home life… Then there was Ben, he didn't even begin to understand.

Carlos sat on the edge of his bed and idly ran a hand through his hair "You know… The girls want to set you up with Ben. We really just want to see you happy… The wand can wait, we have a whole year for it." Maverick scoffed "Princey would never fall for a villain like me…"


	3. Core

_ A month later... _

Maverick looked over the few people that signed up for his band and smiled at them. "So before I hold auditions I would like to point out that this is in no way the marching band. If you are looking for that kind of dull tone then leave." He sighed as half of them stood up and started leaving, Maverick rolled his eyes and stood up to pull back the curtain. 

Behind that was some brand-new, shiny instruments and the other four judges, his friends.

Maverick smiled happily at the sight of the instruments and spun back around to face the others "Let's get started! Everyone pick an instrument and I'll call you up!" The students started happily chatting as the redhead moved to his friends with a large smile "Thank you for helping me with this." Mal offered him a lopsided grin "Anytime.~" He winked back at her before looking at the list in his hands and calling the first name on it.

The first person was… terrible.

So was the second.

And the third.

It seemed like none of them even knew how to play these instruments. Just when Maverick was starting to think that this would be a long night Ben stepped up on stage. He cleared his throat nervously before sitting down at the piano. He was playing beautifully and it only took a minute for Maverick to figure out what he was trying to do.

He grinned and raced up to the stage, picking up the guitar and winking at the prince. 

_ "It's time for me to take it _

_ I'm the boss right now _

_ Not gonna fake it _

_ Not when you go down _

_ 'Cause this is my game _

_ And you better come to play" _

Soon other people started slowly joining, people who actually knew the song. 

_ "I used to hold my freak back _

_ Now I'm letting go _

_ I make my own choice _

_ Bitch, I run this show _

_ So leave the lights on _

_ No, you can't make me behave _

_ So you say I'm complicated _

_ That I must be outta my mind _

_ But you had me underrated _

_ Rated, rated _

_ What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being _

_ What's wrong with being confident? _

_ What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being _

_ What's wrong with being confident?" _

Carlos started clapping and stomping his feet, encouraging others who stayed in the audience to do the same.

_ "It's time to get the chains out _

_ Is your tongue tied up? _

_ 'Cause this is my ground _

_ And I'm dangerous _

_ And you can get out _

_ But it's all about me tonight _

_ So you say I'm complicated _

_ That I must be outta my mind _

_ But you had me underrated _

_ Rated, rated _

_ What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being _

_ What's wrong with being confident? _

_ What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being _

_ What's wrong with being confident? _

_ What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being _

_ What's wrong with being confident? _

_ What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being _

_ What's wrong with being confident?" _

Maverick moved and twisted around the stage as he got more into the song, pulling his friends up on the stage and a few others to dance with him.

_ "So you say I'm complicated _

_ But you've had me underrated _

_ What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being _

_ What's wrong with being confident? _

_ What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being _

_ What's wrong with being confident? _

_ What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being _

_ What's wrong with being confident? _

_ What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being _

_ What's wrong with being confident?" _

Maverick grinned giddily and rushed to meet the other people who had been playing. There was a girl, a boy and Ben. The boy happened to be the Mad Hatter's son, Terrance, and grumpy's daughter Gwin. He shook hands with the both of them and asked them eagerly to join, to which they agreed. Maverick then turned to Ben and held out a hand with a smaller but no less genuine smile "So Princey.. Was this some elaborate plan to have a band for yourself?~" 

Ben chuckled and shook his hand "No, no. This is all your doing.~ I only decided last minute that I should try out." Maverick almost forgot to let go of his hand and awkwardly pulled away to place his hand on his waist "How did you learn to play anyways?" Ben grinned almost mischievously "My mom thought it would be a good idea if I knew an instrument, as a way to release stress in 'more creative ways'." Maverick rose an eyebrow but didn't ask him to expand on that. He gestured to the rest of the band with a flourish and a teasing grin "Well Princey, Would you like to join our humble band?" 

Ben chuckled and bowed to him with a hand over his chest "I would be honoured." Maverick brought him in for a quick hug and said sincerely "Seriously. Thank you for this.~" Ben shook his head "No, this was all you. I simply pointed it out to you." 

Maverick smirked mischievously at the teen and said with a playful sigh "There must be some way to pay you back.~" Ban briefly glanced at his lips before chuckling nervously "N-No. No need. You did great, really. I'm glad I get to be a part of this. Now if you'll excuse me I need to… go." Maverick rose an eyebrow at him with a soft chuckle "Okay! But we have lunch tomorrow, don't be late." He said as a fact before Ben could disappear.

Once the prince did however Maverick started panicking slightly, Evie giggled and pulled him into the back room so that Terrance and Gwin wouldn't see him. "Oh god Eve… What did I  _ do _ ? That sounded like I was trying to plan a date! Oh god..." The bluenette smiled sweetly at him as she said bluntly "You were.~" Maverick blushed and looked away stubbornly "No. I wasn't. He's… He's not even gay. I would just end up hurting." He paused before looking back so Evie "So that means Stop." 

The girl blinked in confusion "What?" Maverick frowned slightly at her "Carlos told me everything. You guys need to stop before one of us gets hurt."

* * *

Evie tried to stop Mal once again as she flipped through the book once again, keeping her voice quiet so that Maverick wouldn't hear them. Mal hissed back to her "It's just a truth spell for Ben..!" She went over to Maverick and distracted him with a task as she sprinkled in a few of her own ingredients and stirred. Maverick groaned "Here. Let me stir, I just cut my finger with this damn knife again." Mal paused and raised an eyebrow at him "Again?" He shrugged and nodded as he took the bowl from her, jumping up onto the counter to stir. 

"Yeah.. Don't worry, I don't think I got any in our cookie batter though."

* * *

Mal lightly shoved Maverick forward "Go on. Give him his cookies." They had been handing out cookies to all the people who've helped them and Ben just happened to be the last one. Maverick rolled his eyes,  _ 'yeah right' _ he thought angrily. 

"Hey Princey.~ I got something for you.~" 

Ben spun around to see Maverick standing behind him, holding a plastic bag of cookies in his hands. "Baked them last night, I even got the battle wounds to prove it." He half joked as he showed the slight burn on his wrist from reaching into the oven. Ben took his hand instead and checked the burn out, Maverick tried to keep from blushing as he mumbled "I'm fine…" 

Ben stared at the male for a minute before dropping his hand, instead he took the cookie and blurted "Right, uh, thanks.~" He then opened it up and took a big bite from the cookie, he hummed in appreciation and took another bite making Maverick chuckle "I guess you like it then.~ I'm glad."

Jay suddenly rushed up and snatched the cookie from him "Heeey buddy. Don't eat too much you have a concert later right?" Maverick gave Jay an odd look and took the cookie back, placing it back into the bag. "Okay then… Let's get going." 

Ben nodded "I feel like… like singing.~" Maverick rose an eyebrow at him and looked between the two, wondering if they had something planned. Jay just gave him a grin before dragging them both to the gymnasium, where there was a stage set up for them. 

Ben was dragged one direction by Jane while Jay dragged him in a different one. Maverick shook him off and gave him an odd stare before walking into the changing rooms. He changed into a black half-top with a bunch of tears in it and a bleeding heart on the front, a long white leather trench coat, black tights and his usual boots. 

He sighed and walked back out after stalling for a bit, only to stop in the doorway. As hot as Ben looked it was also kind of… wrong to see him dressed in a fishnet long sleeved shirt and torn grey jeans. He blushed darkly and looked away, placing a hand on his chest as if everyone else could hear his heartbeat too. He jumped when his hand was captured and looked up into Ben's eyes, who was standing right in front of him suddenly.

Ben smiled warmly at him and lifted his hand up to kiss it, only for Maverick to rip it away. Too startled to think about what was going on, the teen stuttered over his words before marching past him. He sent a glare to Jay as he figured that he at least had something to do with Ben's odd behavior.

Maverick then took a few deep breaths before smiling at the crowd before them, for a first gig it was quite big but then again there's never been a concert like this at Auradon Prep. He closed his eyes as the band behind him started playing, soaking in the sound of it before beginning to play as well.

_ "Found you when your heart was broke _

_ I filled your cup until it overflowed _

_ Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close) _

_ I was afraid to leave you on your own _

_ I said I'd catch you if you fall _

_ And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All) _

_ And then I got you off your knees _

_ Put you right back on your feet _

_ Just so you can take advantage of me _

_ Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there _

_ Feeling so high but too far away to hold me _

_ You know I'm the one who put you up there _

_ Name in the sky _

_ Does it ever get lonely? _

_ Thinking you could live without me  _

_ Thinking you could live without me _

_ Baby, I'm the one who put you up there _

_ I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why) _

_ Thinking you could live without me _

_ Live without me _

_ Baby, I'm the one who put you up there _

_ I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah yeah)" _

Once he got more confident Maverick started moving with the music, singing louder and pouring his soul into the words. 

_ "Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries) _

_ Just running from the demons in your mind _

_ Then I took yours and made 'em mine (made 'em mine) _

_ I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind _

_ Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall) _

_ And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all) _

_ And then I got you off your knees _

_ Put you right back on your feet _

_ Just so you can take advantage of me _

_ Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there _

_ Feeling so high but too far away to hold me _

_ You know I'm the one who put you up there _

_ Name in the sky _

_ Does it ever get lonely? _

_ Thinking you could live without me _

_ Thinking you could live without me _

_ Baby, I'm the one who put you up there _

_ I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why) _

_ Thinking you could live without me _

_ Live without me _

_ Baby, I'm the one who put you up there _

_ I don't know why, yeah _

_ You don't have to say just what you did _

_ I already know (I know) _

_ I had to go and find out from them _

_ So tell me how's it feel (oh-woah) _

_ Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there _

_ Feeling so high but too far away to hold me _

_ You know I'm the one who put you up there _

_ Name in the sky _

_ Does it ever get lonely? _

_ Thinking you could live without me _

_ Thinking you could live without me _

_ Baby, I'm the one who put you up there _

_ I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)" _

He jumped his fist up in the air once he'd finished singing and the crowd cheered, making Maverick grin widely. He turned when someone tapped his shoulder and his eyes widened as a kiss was pressed to his lips. He stared at Ben in slight horror as he then started making the crowd spell out his name. Maverick could feel all of the stares on him and blushed darkly, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears loudly. Then Ben started  _ singing _ .

_ "Did I mention _

_ That I'm in love with you _

_ Did I mention _

_ There's nothing I can do _

_ And did I happen to say? _

_ I dream of you everyday" _

Maverick didn't listen to anymore of the song as he turned and ran off stage quickly. Fleeing from his rapid thoughts and the embarrassing situation, part of him wanted to run back and kiss Ben again, the other- winning- part wanted to punch him. It was easier to be angry than scared. And trusting Ben with himself was terrifying.

Maverick nearly cursed his friends when they ran after him, he did however force them to trip and face-plant. He paused and took a deep breath, "Is that what you guys had planned..?" He asked in a falsely calm voice. Evie scratched the back of her head "Well, not exactly… But! Shouldn't you be happy? Ben likes you!" Maverick glared at them "What did you do? Spell him? I don't want that!" Mal shook her head. 

"We didn't make him love you! His feelings are real." And that part was true, or at least she thought it was fully his feelings. 

Maverick laughed sarcastically "Ha! I've known him for like what? A month? There's no way he likes me, no one could..! N-not, not without being under something." He gave a sigh and stormed off, disappearing into a swirl of petals again.

When Carlos and Jay returned to the dorm that night he wasn't there, neither was his guitar. 

He wasn't there in the morning either.


	4. Words that can't be unsaid

The VK's were in a panic that afternoon, no one had seen Maverick all day. Not even Ben. The only reason they hadn't ditched school was because they were keeping an ear out for him and so far it seems like he's skipping all of his classes. Evie guessed it was because he was avoiding them and school in general, she was all kinds of angry at them and worried. She had  _ told  _ them not to use that stupid spell! 

Finally she just snapped at them "Alright you guys!  _ Wait here  _ and think about what you've done! I'll find him and come back so  _ you _ can apologize!" She threw her hands up in frustration before stomping away into the forest. It was only a few minutes venturing through the mess of trees that she spotted a small ball of black in the distance. She recognized Maverick's oversized hoodie and sighed in relief. Evie had made it herself after all.

It also gave her a bit of dread as her friend had been curled up on the forest floor all day and night. 

"Maverick!" Evie called out once she was closer. The boy's head snapped up and she could see that eerie glow from here, he gave a distressed noise and looked back down. "Go away!" Evie ran forward and knelt down next to him, she wrapped her arms around him slowly incase he wanted to pull away. "I can't control it…" He whispered, Evie kissed the side of his head before letting go "Don't. Get it out of your system." Maverick stared at her in shock and horror "I can't." 

Evie gripped his hands and pulled him up to his feet "Yes. You can. You need to." Maverick hesitated before nodding slightly "R-Right." Evie walked a safe distance away and sat down on the ground as she waited for him. Maverick took a deep breath before yelling loudly, screaming his frustrations into the sky as his magic built up and swirled wildly around him in deep red tendrils. 

Evie's eyes widened and she whistled lowly "That… That was not all about yesterday, was it?" Maverick sighed and flopped down onto the ground "While it certainly didn't help… No. That's been building up for a while."

Evie nodded and moved to sit next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder like usual "So… We need to talk about yesterday." Maverick kept stubbornly quiet so Evie went ahead and spoke "In my defense, I had told them that it was a stupid idea. And it really was only a truth spell." Maverick rolled his eyes "No it wasn't. We barely know each other… And he was proclaiming his love for me yesterday." He groaned in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands, she could spot the blush that was traveling down his neck.

Evie grinned and bumped his shoulder as she teased "He also kissed you.~" Maverick groaned again and turned a deeper red "Shut up." Evie giggled and tossed an arm over his shoulder "You know… You should give him a chance.~ We were the ones that caused him to act so strangely but the spell is over by now." 

Maverick peeked at her and whispered "Promise..?" 

* * *

The red prince walked nervously up to Ben, twisting his sleeve in his hands as he said shyly "Hey Princey." Ben spun around and gave a sigh of relief upon seeing him "Thank god… I thought you were going to avoid me all day." Maverick smiled slightly and Ben continued before he could start "I am so sorry about kissing you so suddenly last night." The redhead bit his lip and asked uncertainly "Did… Did you not want to?"

He was scared to find out that Ben was forced to kiss him while under the spell and backed up slightly, the soon-to-be king stumbled over his words "Wait- Yes! I mean- of course I did. I just didn't mean to scare you off." Maverick chuckled and tucked a piece of his hair back behind his ear "I was more…. Mortified. At all of the attention on me, when we're playing a song the attention is on the  _ band _ not just me. When you kissed me… I knew everyone was going to be poking their nose in my business because you're… well… the prince." He ended a bit lamely with a wave towards Ben, the blonde chuckled and grabbed his hand. He stepped closer to him so that he had Maverick's full attention "Please. Give me a chance."

The redhead blushed all the way to his ear tips and shook his head "But you're with  _ Audrey. _ I can't, won't, be the 'villain' who stole the princess' prince." Ben pleaded as he took his head in his hands "Please. I choose you!" Maverick closed his eyes and sighed “I can’t. Won’t.” 

He turned and walked away before anything else could be said, kicking himself for being so stubborn. Why did being good feel so  _ bad _ ?

Once around the corner he bumped into Jay and Carlos, he sighed and prepared himself for this conversation as well. He blinked in surprise as instead of the excuses he'd been expecting both males practically tackled him in a hug and apologized. Maverick smiled softly and hugged them back tightly before stepping back and punching them in the shoulder. Too focused on his predicament with Ben to be angry anymore "That's for going behind my back.~" He said with a teasing grin. Jay chuckled and threw an arm over his shoulder so he could lead him down the hall, Carlos beside them talking happily about a dog that he'd met.

A dog that Maverick just realized was following them.

Maverick chuckled and knelt down to pet the dog, Dude ignored his hand in favour of jumping up into his face and licking him. The redhead grinned widely and rubbed the dog's ears as he turned his face away "Not you too! What's with all of the kisses lately!" He cried dramatically. Jay rolled his eyes and held out a hand for the male to take "Come on weirdo, we gotta tell Mal that we found you." Maverick frowned when he heard her name before sighing and standing back up "I suppose.."

Jay and Carlos shared an uncertain look as they lead him outside.

Maverick inched his chin up higher when he spotted Mal and crossed his arms. When the girl spun on him however and started yelling, he had to fight back his laughter. Losing all will to fight with her. Mal paced in front of him, shouting about how worried they all were and how it was irresponsible to run off all of the time. Maverick snickered and cut her off by saying "I missed you too MalPal.~" Mal turned to glare at him before sighing and pulling Maverick into a hug "Don't do it again. And I'm… sorry." 

The redhead paused in shock, Mal almost never said sorry and honestly he wasn't expecting an apology from her. That was just how she worked, along with the whole tough love thing. Maverick blinked once, then twice, before saying "I'm not going to say it's okay. Because it hurt to know that you'd go behind my back like that," Mal stiffened up but Maverick held her tighter and continued " _ But _ I do forgive you." 

Mal breathed a sigh of relief and rested her head on the male's shoulder for a moment, Maverick enjoyed the actual affection from the cold princess.

Mal then pulled back and said "Want to know what I learned? The prince and his partner get to be front line at his coronation.~ You could grab the wand for us then!" Maverick's smile fell off his face but Mal beat him to the punch "We made a promise remember? To our mothers and the people of the isle." 

Mal only had a second to regret what she had said before Maverick punched her. Looking pissed though he was a few shades paler "Don't you dare threaten me with my- that- that heartless, mad queen! I have had enough of being scared of her!" Mal stood back up, her anger getting the best of her as she said without thinking "Oh yeah? Well you still tremble at the mention of her! You're just a scared little boy riding on his mother's coat-tails! At least I haven't turned my back on  _ our _ people, I'm not so caught up with some prince I just met!" 

Mal took a step closer, her eyes glowing green, "I'm not some  _ damsel in distress _ needing a halfwit to save them! Open your eyes princess! We have a job to do, and don't think some barrier could keep in your mother if you fail her  _ again… _ " Evie pushed Mal to the side and screamed angrily "Mal! Cut it  **out** !" Mal glared at her then back to Maverick, who was now actually trembling and sitting on the ground. He clenched his fists together and tried to glare at Mal, who was scrambling to apologize, "No…" He said in a deathly calm tone "You've said quite enough." He stood and just walked away from her. Ignoring all of the yelling behind him.

Maverick's eyes glowed dangerously as he made his way through the school, Chad literally tripping over himself to get out of his way. He went through his day as normally as he could while avoiding one of his best friends. He kept quiet no matter what the others said to him, trying to make him see that she hadn't really meant it.

The red prince cut Ben off from heading outside and pasted on a fake smile "Hello Princey.~ I changed my mind." Ben smiled great big "Really? About us?" Maverick nodded and took Ben's hands "Yep! I want to give us a chance." The prince scooped him up and spun him around while chuckling.

"That's great!"

* * *

Maverick dropped to the ground once he got back to his dorm, just sitting there against the door until Carlos sat down next to him. "I accepted Ben… I just want to get this over with." Carlos looked to Jay, uncertain of what to say. Jay knelt down in front of them and asked "Are you sure? You don't have to do this. Your mo-" Maverick cut him off "Let's face it. I'm dead either way.~" Jay frowned before standing up and forcing the door open, making Maverick and Carlos scramble forward.

Maverick watched in confusion as he slammed the door shut as he left. Carlos whispered in horror "Oh god he's going to kill Mal." Maverick blinked then said "You guys… Don't agree.?" Carlos shook his head as he stood up "Heavens no. Mal was  _ way _ out of line and we were all shocked. Your mother… She can't reach you here, that's why the barrier exists. And if she does you have me, Evie and Jay on your side."

Maverick groaned and laid down on the ground dramatically "What am I going to do about Ben?" Carlos chuckled "Nothing.~ You deserve to be normal, Let it run its course.~" 

Maverick groaned again and threw a piece of dirty clothing from the floor at him. Carlos blocked it before holding out a hand "Come on. Let's go get Jay before he can kill Mal." Maverick muttered petulantly "Can't we just let him?" Carlos rolled his eyes and pulled him up "No. Even if you're mad we're still family." 


End file.
